


Why?

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt, based on the latest hei briskeby video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Prompt by mango22:"Lol you probably have soooo many prompts but if you get the time please could you write yousana fanfic of Sana watching the Hei Briskeby videos today and her reaction to yousef in them?"JUST POSTED PART 2





	1. Chapter 1

She was in her room, trying to study, trying to focus on anything other than the fact that she really needed to talk to her friends but she would have to wait, when her phone beeped.

She picked it up from the bed and unblocked it thinking it was probably a text from her friends or something like that. But it wasn’t. It was a notification from YouTube.

She would never, ever, admit it but since she had discovered her brother and his friends’ YouTube account thanks to Vilde a few weeks ago she had subscribed to it with a random account and had activated the notifications so her phone would beep whenever they would post a new video.

Sana could try to convince herself that she only watched the videos because she wanted to make fun of her brother, but that wasn’t the truth. She had actually subscribed to it because he was on them, Yousef was on them. She shook her head thinking about the irony of the situation. She was doing everything she could to make everyone believe that she was over him and yet there she was, her heart beating faster and faster on her chest because she was about to watch a video of him.

She opened the video but paused it before it could start. She stood up and closed her door. Then she closed the window and took her headphones, there was no way someone was going to catch her watching the video.

She sat on the bed and took a deep breath before pressing play.

She smiled when she saw the boys acting like the dorks they were in the beginning and rolled her eyes at her brother’s “interesting” voice while presenting it. She had her phone so close to her face that she literally moved backwards on the bed when she saw Yousef approaching the camera around second 9. She paused the video trying to calm down, it was just a video, just a silly video, it’s not like he could see her. She shook her head once more and pressed play again.

She chuckled at Adam rolling his eyes and Elias saying “no singing, no singing”, those boys were so dramatic.

But then something caught her attention, or more accurately, someone caught her attention. And that someone was of course Yousef. He looked right at the camera and then looked away, at the floor, his head slightly down. He seemed sad, he seemed hurt, he seemed…guilty? Sana frowned and went back to the second 20 to watch it again, and again, and again, and again. She probably watched those 5 seconds around 10 times but she needed to be sure. He truly seemed sad, was he sad? Was he just bored? What did that face mean? Maybe it didn’t mean anything.

The video continued with the camera focusing on Adam and then back to all the boys. Now her eyes wouldn’t leave Yousef during the rest of the video.

He smiled, or almost smiled, but then he went back to being serious, looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Until the game they were playing that day started and he seemed like Yousef again, smiley, adorable, dorky Yousef. As much as it hurt her seeing him happy when she was feeling so down, she prefered it that way, she didn’t want to see him sad, she wanted to see him happy.

She found herself smiling while he hummed and sang and danced. She even repeated the bit where he said it was Mutta’s turn, she missed his voice, it had been a week since she had seen him.

Sana laughed at Mutta trying to hum the song and the boys trying to guess it and she chuckled when they started to dance and sing Panda.

But then something changed. She heard a loud sound, like a door that closed. The boys stopped dancing and Elias stopped the song. He said that the video had to end ‘cause they weren’t alone anymore, his mother and his sister had arrived home. His sister, Sana, had arrived home.

She remembered that day. Her mom and her had been out doing some shopping and when they came back they heard the boys in the living room. Sana had excused herself and went to her room. She didn’t leave it until she was sure they had gone.

But it wasn’t the fact that she had arrived during the video what caught her attention, it was Yousef, always Yousef.

All the boys had stopped dancing as soon as they had heard the door closing but Yousef’s reaction…it was different. His face literally dropped, he kept looking at the door as if he was trying to see who there was, as if he was trying to see her.

Was the door opened when she arrived? Was there any chance that he had seen her? She closed her eyes trying to remember that moment exactly and then it hit her, it was, the door was indeed opened. She didn’t look into the living room when she passed on her way to her bedroom but the door had been definitely opened. That meant he had seen her, she was sure of it.

She looked down at her phone and went backwards again, to the exact moment when she had arrived, watching Yousef’s reaction carefully. She saw his face dropping, his smile fading. He looked at the door trying to see who had arrived and then…then he turned to the other side of the room, not only his face, but his entire body turned to face the window like he didn’t want to see her, like he didn’t want to be seen. He kept fidgeting with his hands, his eyes never once looking at the camera. He stayed in that position until the video ended.

She shook her head in disbelief, what was he doing? Why was he acting like that? Why did he seem sad? No, he shouldn’t be sad, he had no right to be sad. He was dating her best friend, he was supposed to be happy, the whole purpose of Sana being miserable was that he and Noora were happy and together. If he wasn’t happy then why was she suffering? What was all that for?

She tried to calm down, maybe it wasn’t like that, maybe he wasn’t sad, maybe it was all in her head.

She played the video from the beginning, her eyes focusing only on Yousef. She played it once, twice, three, four, five, six times. She lost the count. But the more she watched it the angrier she got.

It wasn’t fair, he didn’t get to be sad, he didn’t get to avoid her, he didn’t get to feel hurt. He had flirted with her, he had led her on, he had kissed her best friend and then started dating her. He wasn’t supposed to care about if Sana entered the house or not. He wasn’t supposed to care about her. He was supposed to be happy with his perfect Norwegian girl. All of this was supposed to be over so Sana could finally move on. But there he was, being sad and hurt and even guilty and making Sana believe that maybe, maybe, things weren’t like she thought, maybe she still had a chance.

No.

No she didn’t.

She couldn’t let herself think like that.

She couldn’t let herself hope.

Having hope was what had led her there, to be alone in her room crying.

She wouldn’t allow herself to go through that again.

Feeling her heart beating fast on her chest she took her phone and searched in her contacts list. Yes, she had saved his number. Right after he had called her that Friday afternoon from a few weeks before asking her to help Elias, she had saved his number. She tried to convince herself that she was only saving it in case she needed to contact Elias one day, but that wasn’t the reason. She had saved it because she was hoping that one day she would use it, that one day they would text each other again like they used to.

Maybe one day was today.

She clicked on his name and started to write a text.

**_“Why? Why are you acting like you’re sad? Why do you seem like you’re hurt? Who hurt you? Was it me? No, I didn’t hurt you. You hurt me. You kissed her. Why did you kiss her? You’re dating her. Why are you dating her? You’re supposed to be happy. You’re supposed to be smiling and having fun. Why? Why are you being like this? Why?”_ **

She almost pressed the send button but shook her head, she couldn’t send it. She had no right to ask, it was his problem if he was sad or not, it wasn’t her position to ask. He didn’t like her, he probably was sad because of whatever other reason that had nothing to do with her. Again, she was letting her heart confuse her mind.

She started erasing the text.

…

…

She was almost done when her door opened making her jump. She locked her phone quickly dropping it on the bed.

 ** _“Can you knock?”_** She spat at Elias

 ** _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”_** Elias said raising his hands **_“I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to play basketball for awhile”_**

**_“I’m busy”_ **

**_“Come on sis, it’s been a long time since we’ve spent time together.”_** He said **_“Please?”_**

She looked at him and sighed. He was right. Maybe she needed to blow off some steam.

She nodded and followed him outside the room not checking her phone once.

There was nothing to check anyway, right? She had deleted the whole message before Elias entered the room…or had she?

She didn’t know that, when she would return to her room a few hours later, there would be a surprise waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part based on these two prompts:  
> “Idk if you are still taking request but can i have sana yelling at yousef like …… i need her to get really angry at him so they can finally talk ???” by anon
> 
> “ I WANT ELIAS TO JUST BURST OUT “JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER” WHEN YOUSEF AND SANA ARE IN THE SAME ROOM OR SOMETHING. I NEEEEED IT” by @riverskam

She left her phone at home. She couldn’t bring herself to look at it. Every time she saw it she remembered what she had done, the mistake she had made. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so careless? She had spent weeks trying to get over him, trying to make everyone believe that she was over him, trying to avoid him and because of one video, just one video she had sent him a text in a moment of rage. Yes, she didn’t mean to send it, it had been a mistake, but she shouldn’t have written it in the first place.

And what he had answered…”because I was stupid, because I was a mess, because I don’t deserve you”. What was that supposed to mean? Was he trying to make her feel bad? Was he feeling bad? If he felt that way why had he acted the way he did in the first place? Why? Why? Why? That was all she could think about. One word, three letters, a message she shouldn’t have sent.

She had had a difficult morning. She met the girls at school, knowing that she couldn’t wait any longer to tell them the truth. They had been mad at first, especially Vilde, but when she explained to them everything, from the very beginning, they ended up supporting and forgiving her. Then, Sana explained them how she had been feeling lately while being with them. They apologized for their behavior immediately, saying that they didn’t mean to make her feel isolated and that they were going to try to be better. In the end everything got fixed so when she arrived home she had a smiled on her face.

**_“Sana? Can you come to the living room please?”_** Elias said as soon as he heard his sister entering the house

**_“Coming”_** she said taking her shoes off and making her way to the living room

She entered the room and froze.

**_“What are you doing here?”_** she asked Yousef, who was standing right in front of her

**_“Elias called me, he said you wanted to talk”_** Yousef said confused and nervous about seeing her

**_“Well, he lied”_** she said turning around to leave

**_“Wait, wait, wait”_** Elias said stopping her

**_“Elias this is none of your business”_** Sana told her brother

**_“Yes, in fact it is, you’re my sister and you’re my best friend”_** he said

**_“So what?”_** she said crossing her arms

**_“So, now you’re in the same room. Come on”_** Elias said moving his hands a sign to indicate that they could start talking

But they didn’t talk, neither of them said a single word. Instead they just stared at each other, Yousef clearly upset and Sana clearly annoyed.

**_“Can you please just talk??!!”_** Elias yelled **_“This is ridiculous”_**

He walked to the door and stopped right at it to look at them

**_“You two annoying kids are going to stay here until you talk.”_ **

**_“What?”_** Yousef said

**_“Elias you can’t do that!”_** Sana spat

**_“Yes, I can and I’m going to do it”_ **

And with that he turned around and left the room closing the door behind him and locking it.

**_“Elias!!! Elias you can’t do this!!”_** Sana said banging the door **_“Open the door Elias!!”_**

**_“No, no until you two talk. I’m going to my bedroom and I’ll be back in an hour, if you haven’t talked you’ll stay there”_** Elias said from the other side of the door.

**_“Elias!!!”_** Sana yelled again but there was no answer

**_“Sana, maybe we should talk”_** Yousef said hesitantly

**_“I have nothing to talk with you”_** Sana said facing him

**_“But the message you sent me yesterday…”_** he started

**_“I didn’t mean to send it, it was a mistake”_** Sana interrupted him

**_“I’m glad you did”_** he said

**_“Well, I’m not. You were not supposed to see that”_** she crossed her arms on her chest leaning against the door

**_“Sana, please”_ **

**_“No! Sana, please, no.”_** she said taking a few steps towards him **_“I’m tired of this, I’m tired of always being the one who listens, I’m tired of always putting others first. I’ve spent weeks crying for you and yesterday you know what I did? I felt bad for you because you seemed sad on a video when you don’t even care about me. How is that fair Yousef?”_**

**_“You watched the video?”_ **

**_“That’s what you got from everything I said? Really?”_** she said laughing sarcastically.

**_“No, of course not. I hate myself for making you cry, I hate myself for making you feel bad, for making you believe that I don’t care about you when that’s not the truth”_** he said pleadingly.

“ ** _Don’t lie to me”_** she spat

**_“I’m not lying to you Sana”_ **

**_“Then why, Yousef? Why? Why did you flirt with me during weeks? Was it all in my head? Why did you kiss her? Why are you dating her? Why do you look sad all the time? You’re not supposed to be sad. You got the perfect Norwegian girl, you’re supposed to be happy about it. I’m the one that has to be sad, not you. Why? Why are you being like this?”_ **

Sana felt like she was losing control of the situation, she had been bottling up her feelings for so long and only now she was letting herself say all it was in her mind.

**_“I’m not dating her Sana!! I promise you I’m not dating her. I don’t like her. I don’t even know why I kissed her. I was a mess, I thought you didn’t like me, I thought I didn’t have a chance with you. It was stupid and I wish it had never happened. But I promise you, I’m not dating her, I only met with her to tell her that nothing was going to happen between us. Please, Sana you have to believe me, please. I’ve been a mess these weeks knowing that I let you down, knowing what I’ve done. I just…”_** he couldn’t finish his speech, tears were rolling down his face.

**_“No, no, no. You don’t get to cry, you don’t get to be sad. No!”_** she approached him until only a step separated them **_“I hate you”_**

She pushed him making him take a step backwards

**_“I hate you”_** she pushed him again, now she was crying too **_“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you”_**

She kept pushing and pushing him every time she talked.

**_“Sana, Sana, Sana stop!”_** Yousef said trying to calm her but she had completely lost control **_“Sana stop!”_**

He took her hands and stopped her. She looked at him confused, it was as if only now she was realizing what was happening, only now she was processing his words, only now she fully allowed herself to feel. She was already crying but right in that moment she was sobbing. Yousef let go of her hands and looked at her worried, not knowing what to do. Before he could react she just closed the gap between them and leaned against his chest, grabbing his shirt with her hands and crying. It took Yousef a moment to react but then he wrapped his arms around her, hesitantly at first, he wanted to make sure she was okay with it, when she didn’t push him away he hugged her tighter.

**_“I’m so sorry, Sana. I’m so sorry”_** he whispered

He felt her nodding against his chest. He pulled away slightly to look at her

**_“Please forgive me, give me a chance to show you that I can be better, that I only want you”_** he said **_“If you want me too…”_**

She sniffled and nodded.

**_“Yeah?”_** he asked

**“ _Yeah”_** she said still nodding **_“Yes, yes, yes”_**

He smiled widely at her and hugged her again

**_“I won’t let you down again”_** he promised

**_“Finally!”_** they heard someone saying as the door opened

**_“Seriously Elias?”_** Sana said pulling away from the hug and facing her brother **_“You’ve been eavesdropping all the time?”_**

**_“I thought you said you were going to your room”_** Yousef added

**_“I had to make sure you talked to each other and I couldn’t tell you I was there because then you wouldn’t talk”_ **

Sana shook her head in disbelief while Yousef chuckled at his friend.

**_“Is everything okay now?”_** Elias asked

Yousef looked at Sana hesitantly, waiting for her to answer. She nodded and smiled at him.

**_“Everything will be okay”_** she affirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the drama! I just felt like Sana needed to explode after all she's being through  
> Hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it  
> Sorry for the angst!


End file.
